


How to Make a dwarf squirm in 11 minutes or less

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: A how to guide: dwarven secret paranoia [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, F/M, Is this even a AU?, Medusa turns people to stone, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Auntie Em's emporium the company finds Thorin frozen with his youngest daughter in his arms. Quivering in fear as the king was in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make a dwarf squirm in 11 minutes or less

"Auntie Em's emporium?" Bofur said outloud he was nervous. Thorin said he would be back three hours ago.

 

 

"I haf a bad feeling bout this lads." Nori stated refusing to go in after the king only the smart dwobbit Lyall and Lotus agreed to go in along with their mother.

 

 

 

They found a a large amount of humans of all ages and Satyr's in life like statue form all terrified. They found Thorin and his beloved daughter Rína in his arms both equally terrified.

 

 

 

"Dad!" Lyall shrieked going up to him crying they had lost their father to stone once more.

 

 

 

 

"A family? It's been a while since I added one of them to my collection. I assure you that you will be beside your father in all his glory. For all eternity!" Not even looking Lyall impaled her quite violently.

 

 

Freeing those that had intact statues like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me in a dream. I own nothing!


End file.
